Resident Evil: Society Collapsed
by Rockstars721
Summary: The terrifying struggle to survive begins in Raccoon City and entraps everyone inside, both the living and the dead. The survivors soon discover the undead monsters arent the only thing they will be facing... please read and review for me :-)
1. Prologue

Prologue

September 22nd

            Years of mindless research had turned out to be child's play compared to what William Birkin had now perfected. He had intended for it to become the world's most powerful biological weapon, the most devastating substance ever introduced to man kind…it was to be superior to the primitive Tyrant-Virus in everyway…this new G-Virus…the God Virus…

            However, he had never thought that in the end he would become his own experiment. The G-Virus was capable of turning its host into the most powerful being imaginable. When death occurs in a human, new cells are still reproduced and that was what the T-Virus played on. The new, improved and enhanced G-Virus provoked rapid cellular multiplication and a never-ending chain of mutation in the host. That was what made it the most powerful biological weapon imaginable: it made its host immortal.

            But again, William Birkin had never imagined that he would become his own experiment… his own company had betrayed him, and he could do nothing now but wait to die in a pool of his own blood, while the agents stole his life's work.

            Too entranced with his own destructive behavior, Birkin had neglected to hear the muffled sounds of footsteps and brief conversation outside his lab underneath Raccoon City. It was already too late, as the cold air from the passageways outside froze through his private lab. 

            "It's sheer perfection…my precious G-Virus…no one will ever take you away from me," He stared down at the numerous samples of the G-Virus, alongside a duplicate number of T-Virus samples. All he had to do now was load in the anti virus…

            But it was too late. The cold air pinched at his neck and in that very instant William Birkin realized that everything he had worked for was about to come to an end. In a heartbeat he slammed shut the case that housed the samples and turned to run, but instead did nothing more than knock over his station chair. Two armed men entered his lab and on instinct William reached for his gun.

            "There he is…" one of the men said, holding his rifle steady at the doctor. William felt sweat forming on his brow and lip, and slowly he took a step back, still aiming at the men with an uneasy caution. The grip on his work became tighter and his heart rate picked up steadily…silently praying for Annette, his wife, to distract the men long enough for him to escape, William muttered to the men words of anger.

            "So you've finally come," 

            "Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample…" the men moved forward, still holding their aim steady.  Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever go down this easy, and Umbrella had highly underestimated him if they thought so as well…

            "Sorry, but I wont just hand over my life's work…" slowly backing up still, he felt something against his shoulder and then-

            _-gunfire? No…just a canister that I-_

            And then rapid sharp pains plummeted through him like a raging fire that he couldn't extinguish. Tearing through his right shoulder and lower chest, William could feel each bullet slap into his skin and pierce his insides. The pain was extreme but the undying love for his G-Virus kept him hanging on long enough to grasp the situations unfolding events.

            "Stop it!" and then gunfire stopped, "You might hit the sample." And then they were ascending upon him, uncaring in every way. They knelt down to him, where he was still grasping the sterile case, and they took it from him, "That's it alright…okay, lets move out!"

            And then they were leaving, and William couldn't stop them. Instead, he lie slumped over against his work station, bleeding to death. And the anger, the furious pain that washed through him…he had nearly forgotten that he still carried one last sample in his coat pocket…he wouldn't lose after all.

            But before he could react, the lab door opened again but this time to a familiar voice and face.

            "William…!" 

            It was Annette, only seconds too late…would she be able to help him in time? Should he leave the responsibility of the G-Virus with his wife… Never, Annette had been nothing but incompetent and he would never leave his most precious belonging with such a fragile being. He was the only person who could handle the power that this substance possessed.

            "Oh my…hold on darling, I'm taking care of that bullet wound first." And in that same instant that the words left her lips she was gone again. William stood to his feet, slowly, and dragged his bleeding side along the lab station until he reached an empty syringe. Loading the G-Virus capsule into the chamber, he held the needle to his arm and squeezed…

            Slowly, all consciousness faded and he slumped over and let the virus work its way throughout him. William shut his eyes and felt his heart beat slow down and come to an erratic stop… He had began to turn the wheels of destruction, and nothing would ever stop them…

…nothing could prepare them for the onslaught that would follow…

*           *            *

To Be Continued…


	2. Outbreak

Chapter 1

Outbreak

September 23rd 

            William was dead, or what once was William was dead at least. Now, nothing more than a mass of rippling muscle and tearing tissue, bleeding from every pore on his sweating body… Annette had watched the mutation occur, and it had taken her seconds to realize what her husband had done. He had injected himself with the G-Virus, and in effect had spread the T-Virus into the sewer system. In a few hours, the virus would contaminate every citizen of Raccoon City, the town just a mile above where she now stood.

            In the monitor room of the underground lab, Annette placed a phone call to her daughter Sherry and told her to take shelter in the police station. She damned herself afterwards, for putting her daughter in the presence of the foul chief of police, Brian Irons. She had more phone calls to make after the one she placed to her daughter…she had to contact headquarters still, and a few of the branch offices to inform them of what had happened. A large-scale viral outbreak was about to occur.

September 24th 

            "I want an embryo of each bioorganic weapon, and a blood sample of the Tyrant weapon. Do you understand your orders?"

            Nicholai Ginovaef stood and listened to his commands and nodded, saluted, and exited Spencer's chambers. As the leading Umbrella supervisor, he had full intentions of completing his mission flawlessly. Gaining embryonic specimens of the bioorganic weapons would be a simple task, however the recovery of Tyrant blood would prove to be more difficult. But he could do it…

            Hunk's team that was sent to infiltrate Birkin's labs had been slain.  The doctor had injected himself with the G-Virus and attacked the agents, murdering each and every one of them. The task of obtaining the T Virus had become a second priority; if Umbrella could gain the blood of the Tyrant, they could progress their experiments into bio weaponry further…that was his job.

            …And he couldn't forget about the money that would come along with it. For only a few days work he would become a millionaire, and with the possibility of his bringing back an elusive STARS member's head on a platter, he could become a multi millionaire with a share in Umbrella's profits in the next quarter. Nicholai knew a bit about the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, enough to know that they were not to be underestimated. They had been behind the Spencer Estate incident, and they were behind the possible exposure of the G Virus experiments. As a supervisor, it was Nicholai's sworn duty to protect the security of his chosen corporation…Umbrella.

*

            "Reports of radioactive material being leaked in the Raccoon City area have been confirmed, and in effect the city has been placed under martial law, and the army has been called in to enforce a severe quarantine. Citizens of Raccoon City are advised to stay in their homes or seek shelter as soon as possible."

            Kevin Ryman stared blankly at the television screen, shaking his head and cursing himself for moving to this wretched town in the first place. Martial law? Something serious had happened, they said radioactive material but he didn't buy that for one second. Something in his gut told him there was more going on here than just-

            -The waitress shrieked and dropped a glass, shards spilling everywhere and anywhere on the tile floor. Kevin grinned at the attractive blonde and shook his head, turning back to the television screen, which showed armed men putting up roadblocks on the highways leading into the city. Still…he couldn't believe what was happening.

            "Turn this up! I need to hear this!" 

            Kevin didn't bother turning this time. He knew whom the voice belonged to. He had passed her when he walked in, a young woman probably in her twenties who was typing furiously on a laptop. Her nametag read "Alyssa Ashcroft". She was a reporter for the Raccoon City Times, supposedly headed towards the national scene. He knew her type well…always looking for the story, the big break…

            "I said turn it up damnit! This is important to some of us, in case you didn't know." Alyssa shrieked, but still the owner of the bar, Jay, didn't move anywhere near the volume controls. Alyssa seemed to become more and more agitated, but didn't bother to argue anymore. Instead she returned to her table and walked briskly passed the waitress, Cindy Lennox, as she quietly cleaned up the broken glass. 

            The occupants of the bar were fairly diverse, Kevin noted; a security, the reporter, the bar owner, the single waitress…and himself, still staring blankly at the television monitor. Why was he so fixated on the news? He never was before this, and even though this story affected him greatly, why couldn't he feel any real connection? It was as if he was watching a movie and didn't realize that the movie was his own life…

            "What a strange customer…" Jay lifted his head up from the dishes he was drying and started to move towards a man who had entered the bar seconds before. Something about this man caught Kevin's eye as well…

            The man stood solidly, his feet planted in the ground, but his body shivering like he had a traumatizing case of pneumonia. Ratted hair and pale white eyes, the man seemed to be drooling and spitting as Jay approached him. Something told Kevin to leap from his seat and hold Jay back, but he couldn't move…he couldn't help but stare…what was wrong with him tonight? He needed to snap out of it before something-

            "Gaaahhh!" Jay screamed, blood suddenly erupting from his neck as the 'strange customer' sunk his teeth down into flesh, tearing away tendons and nerves and opening up veins to spill out red blood. Kevin leapt from his seat and grabbed his pistol, but before he could make it to the front of the bar, Jay had already expelled the man from the area, slamming the dead bolt locks tightly into place. He took a few steps back but collapsed, unconscious.

            Cindy appeared beside Kevin and knelt beside Jay, shaking him furiously, "Jay, Jay what happened? Oh god, he needs a medical kit… there should be one in the back!" she seemed to be talking aloud to herself, because in that same instant the attractive young female had darted off, disappearing into the shadows that lead into the back wing of the bar. 

            What the hell was going on? Suddenly that feeling of nonchalant naivety was washed away and replaced with a heavy sense of denial. A man had just taken a chunk out of his friend…and now that same man was waiting outside for them, slamming fists of fury against the glass frame of the door. Kevin knew that the dead bolt locks wouldn't hold for long, so immediately he looked for something to block the soon-to-be-shattered door with. 

            To his liking, Kevin noticed dual barrels filled with bricks for some renovation Jay was planning. They could work…but he would need help if he wanted to move them alone. There were still two police officers who had taken to the back of the bar somewhere, if he could get them back out in the front area to help him push the barrels, they could block the doorway.

            "Alyssa, go find that other cop! I'll stay here and look after Jay!"

            The frightened reporter took off into the background, where Cindy was just emerging, holding gauze and sterile cream. She began to tend to Jay when suddenly, to his horror, Kevin noticed more men and women had gathered in front of the bar…something was wrong with them…they all looked just like the man who had attacked Jay.

            "Oh my God…" Cindy said softly but still loud enough for Kevin to hear. He turned and saw her back away slowly from Jay, who had risen to his feet, "Jay, what's wrong? What's happening to you?"

            The sound of a neck cracking was heard as Jay rolled his head back and forth. His arms began to twitch and Kevin could practically sense that Jay wasn't what he was moments before. The blood had dried into his tan colored shirt, turning it brown and sticky, but the uncleanliness of Jay's attire didn't seem to bother him whatsoever. And in a heartbeat, the man who had once been Cindy's employer turned and attacked her.

            She fell backwards and landed on her back and Jay seemed to pounce right on top of her. Kevin jumped forward and grabbed the back of Jay's collar and tossed him aside, taking great care to helping Cindy back to her feet.

            "Are you okay?" he asked boldly, and she nodded.

            Before they could enjoy any real comfort, Jay had regained his balance and was heading at the couple at an alarming speed. Arms outstretched, mouth wide and teeth glaring, Jay charged at Kevin and Cindy with one thought on his mind.

            Without hesitation, Kevin leveled his pistol, aimed, and blasted a hole right between the eyes of the former bar owner.

            Time seemed to slow as chunks of gray matter erupted from the back of Jay's head. He stood still for a minute, wobbling back and forth on both of his unsteady legs. Blood poured down his face and past his nose, running into his mouth and down his chin, finally dropping to the floor. Jay took a few more steps forward and collapsed, face first. Blood oozed from his destroyed skull, forming a puddle around where his face lay flat against cold, hard tile.

            "Oh god…" Cindy grabbed for Kevin and embraced him, and Kevin didn't know what to do. Slowly hugging her back, he could feel tears welling up in her eyes and then saw them roll down her cheeks.

            "Hey! What's going on?"

            Kevin turned and saw the other cop and Alyssa standing in the hallway. Just as Kevin went to respond, the glass windows in the front lobby of Jay's Bar erupted in a loud shatter and the undead creatures of the night began pouring into the survivors refuge.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 2

**Betrayal**

September 24th 

            Monica had never truly understood why Umbrella had become such a super power as it had. The front that they proposed to the public, one of decency, made her skin crawl because she knew deep down what was really going on underneath the city…she was working with the foul things that Umbrella had created, the numerous viruses and parasites and serums…eventually the public would learn about these atrocities and she would take full advantage of it when the time came.

            "Monica…stop, think about what you're going to do-"

            Without hesitation Monica launched a bullet into the chest of a fellow scientist who had attempted to stop her in her mission. Ever since William Birkin's viruses were spread into the city, it had become a goal of hers to milk the situation for all it was worth. She held in one hand a smoking pistol, and in the other…

            …a sterile transfer case full of Tyrant and God Virus samples. She had taken a few vials of the Devil Vaccine, but the Daylight serum to cure the Tyrant plague was harder to come by…she knew that it didn't really matter though, because the three samples she had were more than enough to make her wildest dreams come true. The mindless amount of money she could get when she sold the samples…

            The scientist's body pressed against a glass holding chamber for the G-Imago, one of the specimens William Birkin had generated with the God Virus. But his stupid experiments didn't matter anymore. In a few days the lab would become nothing but a smoking crater in the earths crust. Monica laughed a little bit, because she realized that the immense amount of anger and hatred towards that man she had had for years would finally be dealt out to him. Everything Birkin worked for would be obliterated. Her laugh twisted into a wicked grin.

            Blood smeared down the chamber as the man collapsed to the floor. Monica was still holding her gun outstretched, and finally she let her hand down. She walked forward and pressed her hand against the crimson red liquid spattered across the glass, washing it away with a stomach turning wet sound. Still smiling, she whispered to herself, "There's no turning back now…but it will all be worth it soon."

            Turning back to look at the door, Monica held the virus samples tight in her hand and clenched the gun with all her strength. She would bring the ultimate downfall to Umbrella, and just the simple thought made the devastating situation seem all that much better.

*

            Annette went to the southern wing lab, the on that William had used on occasion with one of the younger female scientists, Monica. Annette had never liked Monica, due to her lack of self-control and unnatural way of attracting her husband to her. Annette felt the weight of the 357 magnum in her hand and silently prayed that she would be able to plow a hole through the young woman's head before the night was over.

            Each of the different wings of the massive, multi level lab was identical to one another, and Annette knew how easy it was to get lost in the industrial labyrinth. She prayed that if Monica was still alive that she was wandering aimlessly about, eventually falling prey to one of the stage 2 creations. Those vicious monsters were nothing more than double dosed Tyrant virus cases. Annette knew how to dispose of them, by striking their exposed cerebral cord. But their whip like tongue would make it difficult for her to get a good shot, she knew, due to the numerous human tests William had done…she prayed she wouldn't run into one, but she knew that if she did she would be prepared.

            Finally making it to the monitor room, only a few doors away from the lab, Annette noticed movement on one of the upper level screens. 

            _…Monica!_

            The girl was heading towards the train platform and immediately Annette knew what she was planning. She saw the metal sterile case in her hand, and realized that the girl had stolen the God Virus. She was taking William's legacy away…Annette could never let that happen, she would preserve whatever she could. She was going to make Monica's stay in William's lab as miserable as possible.

            She turned for the lab, and when she finally arrived the first thing she noticed was the bleeding body of one of the newer male scientists. He had several bullet wounds in his chest, and was still bleeding from a few of them. Blood had smeared across the holding chamber for the premature G Imago. To confirm her theories about what Monica was planning, Annette looked to the viral chamber and saw that it was empty.

            She was right; Monica was going to steal the virus. And she was doing it as she spoke, unless Annette could stop her. 

            Heading to the temperature control board, Annette pressed a few keys and grabbed the control level on the board and moved it down, signaling a rapid decrease in pressure. Just as she had done so she could feel the cold air whistling throughout the vents. But it wouldn't be enough…she needed to make sure that Monica would be frozen in the lab…

            _…frozen…_

            With a few more keystrokes Annette activated the sprinkler system. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and she knew exactly how she was going to do it. Even if it killed her as well, she was going to make sure that the God Virus didn't leave the premises. 

            _…but there's still one more thing I can do…_

            She headed towards the G-Imago holding chamber, past the crumpled body of the deceased scientist. Annette tapped a key code into the timed-release lock, and gave herself one and a half minutes to evacuate the zone. The G-Imago would be released and it would be searching for a host. Annette had one person in mind, and she knew that the Imago would go right for the ripe female. Monica carried the G Virus in her possession. The spawn of the virus were highly attracted to any form of G Virus, and it would sense out the origin of its creation quickly. And then…

            …and then she wouldn't have to worry about Monica anymore. She could watch the slimy, pink creature work its way down her throat and bury itself deep within her chest, absorbing her DNA. And then…

            _…it would mutate…_

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
